The light transmitting performance of an optical fiber is highly dependent upon the properties of the polymer coating that is applied to the fiber during manufacturing. Typically a dual-layer coating system is used where a soft inner-primary coating is in contact with the glass fiber and a harder, outer-primary or secondary coating surrounds the inner-primary coating. The hard coating allows the fiber to be handled and further processed, while the soft coating plays a key role in dissipating external forces and preventing them from being transferred to the fiber where they can cause microbend induced light attenuation.
The functional requirements of the inner-primary coating place various requirements on the materials that are used for these coatings. The Young's modulus of the inner-primary coating is generally less than 1 MPa, and is ideally less than 0.5 MPa. The glass transition temperature of the inner-primary coating is less than 5° C., and is ideally about −20° C. or less to ensure that the coating remains soft when the fiber is subjected to low temperatures. In order to ensure uniform deposition on the fiber, the coating is applied to the fiber in liquid form and must quickly form a solid having sufficient integrity to support application of the outer-primary coating. Also, the tensile strength of the coating, which generally decreases as the modulus decreases, must be high enough to prevent tearing defects during draw processing or subsequent processing of the coated fiber during cabling, etc.
To meet these requirements, optical fiber coatings have traditionally been formulated as mixtures of radiation curable urethane/acrylate oligomers and radiation curable acrylate functional diluents. Upon exposure to light and in the presence of a photoinitiator, the acrylate groups rapidly polymerize to form a crosslinked polymer network which is further strengthened by the hydrogen bonding interactions between urethane groups along the oligomer backbone. By varying the urethane/acrylate oligomer, it is possible to form coatings having very low modulus values while still having sufficient tensile strength. Numerous optical fiber coating formulations have already been disclosed in which the composition of the radiation curable urethane/acrylate oligomer has been varied to achieve different property targets.
Despite the ability to generate coatings that adequately protect the underlying optical fiber and produce low signal loss (attenuation), there continues to be a need to further improve the properties of optical fibers and their coatings. The present description is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.